


Seconds Stretched Into Eternity

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Microfic, Mutual Attraction, Oikawa Rarepair Week 2018, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, reference to pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Just as the ball settled in his fingertips, he caught Bokuto’s heated gaze and smirked. Despite his noisy mouth, the wing spiker said nothing; he knew the ball was his. It always belonged to him.Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2018: July 20th: birthdays or firsts/last





	Seconds Stretched Into Eternity

The screams were amplified by the acoustics of the gym, nearly drowning out the desperate shouts of his teammates as they made their final play. It was a hurricane of activity, yet Oikawa found himself calm, slowing everything down so he could think. The ball was just barely received, but luckily the skill of his upperclassmen sent it on a beautiful trajectory to his awaiting fingers. He kept his eyes on the spinning ball, sensing where the other team was scurrying to block the ball before he even sent it. He licked his lips, calculating each position of his own teammates to decide who to send it to. There were safe options, but safe wouldn’t win them any championships. He knew where he wanted to send it, and he trusted his own instincts.

Just as the ball settled in his fingertips, he caught Bokuto’s heated gaze and smirked. Despite his noisy mouth, the wing spiker said nothing; he knew the ball was his. It always belonged to him.

Setting to Bokuto was nothing like anything he’d ever experienced. With Iwaizumi there were years of trust and experience. He knew exactly how to set to him and what the result would be. He was like a well-trained German Shepherd that could tear an enemy to shreds. But Bokuto, he was far more wild and unpredictable. Oikawa had briefly spoken with Bokuto’s old setter once, and greatly admired the other’s skill and ability to adapt to every scenario. Like Akaashi, Oikawa typically orchestrated the movements of his teammates with careful precision. However, there was something about Bokuto that quelled any desire to control him. He wanted to set him free.

The ball sprang from his grip, and Oikawa could see the dumb looks on their rivals’ faces at the height and distance the ball was being sent. It was reckless, but Oikawa had faith the ball would be met. That toss wasn’t meant for just anyone, it was Bokuto’s ideal toss.

_Fly…. fly my crazy-ass bird._

Oikawa nearly started laughing as Bokuto gave a victorious whoop before he even left the ground. His eyes were wild as he launched himself in the air, sweat spraying out from the energetic motion. Bokuto’s palm hitting the ball sounded like a gunshot, sending it in a blur as it ricocheted off the gleaming court floor on the other side of the net.

All at once the auditorium went silent. Perhaps everyone was stunned, or it was just Oikawa tuning everything out as he watched his spiker pump the air in celebration. He lived to see that look of elation on Bokuto. It lifted his own spirits, and like a sponge, he absorbed every bit of it that he could.

Without thinking he moved through the flood of his own teammates and Bokuto jerked his head toward him instinctually. Oikawa was met in a flash by a set of beefy arms and gasped as he was spun in a circle, turning the world into a blur except for the untamed beast laughing underneath him. Oikawa was tall, built with lean muscle. The fact that Bokuto could lift him so easily after playing an intense game caused Oikawa’s cheeks to flush bright red, made even worse since he could feel each of his muscles rippling underneath his sinewy jersey.

Finally, the world stopped spinning, and Bokuto’s laughter eased as he stared into Oikawa’s eyes with the intensity of a bursting volcano. His grip yanked Oikawa further in and suddenly Bokuto’s lips were on his. It was so abrupt his mouth was open already, a fact that Bokuto took advantage of as he devoured his lips and slipped his tongue straight in.

Hot, messy and wild. Oikawa felt the last remains of his need to control crumble into dust as he held onto Bokuto for dear life. He shut his eyes and relished the moment he’d fantasized about all year, allowing Bokuto to sweep him away at his ferocious pace. Bokuto’s rough fingers gripped into his back, his breath pounding into him in desperate shudders. Oikawa raked his hands into the silver and black spikes, damp from sweat but he didn’t care. A whine curled through his throat as he drank Bokuto in, wishing the kiss would never end. But the lips that danced so perfectly with his own pulled away, and his eyes fluttered open to meet the golden ones smoldering before him.

“That,” Bokuto’s raspy voice said with a slight shake of his head, “Was the _sexiest_ toss I’ve ever had.”

“Oohhh,” Oikawa giggled out, feeling his pride inflated as much as his desire.

Suddenly an ugly cackle exploded into his ears, ruining the perfect moment between Oikawa and his favorite spiker. He shot a glare over his shoulder at Kuroo Tetsurou and his stupid Cheshire Cat grin.

“Well, you two pretty much guaranteed that _nobody_ will be talking about the kick-ass game we just played,” He snickered, waving a hand at the audience and sidelines where hundreds of cameras were flashing like they were a couple of celebrities.

“No way! The hot kiss at the end was just icing on the cake,” Bokuto argued, meeting his friend’s grin with a challenging one of his own. Oikawa pursed his lips, looking over Bokuto’s broad shoulders as the crowd screamed and felt his face heat up even more.

“Ahem, perhaps we should, uh, you know…” Oikawa stammered as he tried to wiggle free.

“Pause the PDA for a more private time? Yeah, probably a good idea,” Kuroo laughed as he lined up with their other teammates.

“Aw, fine,” Bokuto pouted, his grip finally releasing Oikawa, so his feet could touch the ground. The embarrassment faded quickly as Oikawa giggled at Bokuto’s comical face and nestled his hands against his cheeks.

“The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can continue somewhere else, Kou-chan,” Oikawa purred.

Bokuto’s face lit up and he finally released Oikawa to face the overlooking bleachers. He pumped both his fists in the air as he let out a cheer, one the spectators echoed with even more fervor. He scampered across the court to join the line as Oikawa dragged his feet behind him, experiencing a walk of shame as his teammates leered at him.

He caught Bokuto’s eye and once again found the world around him dimming. Trapped in his gaze Oikawa found himself able to straighten up with pride. He no longer cared that the whole world just saw him making out on TV, or that his teammates would never stop teasing him about it. All that seemed to matter was the way Bokuto could ease his worries with a single look, infuse his body with energy with a rowdy cheer, and fill his heart with love with the warmest embrace. It was worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm glad I at least got one fic squeaked in for Oikawa rare pair week. I have so many pairings I like to do for him, and BokuOi is one of my favs. Hope I did them justice even if it was short!


End file.
